Once Upon a Time Wiki:Chat/Logs/13 February 2020
00:45-01 ~ Truest Believer has left the chat ~ 01:10-37 ~ Schroeswald has joined the chat ~ 01:20-39 ~ Schroeswald has left the chat ~ 01:21-04 ~ Schroeswald has joined the chat ~ 01:34-47 ~ Schroeswald has left the chat ~ 01:35-15 ~ Schroeswald has joined the chat ~ 01:49-37 ~ Truest Believer has joined the chat ~ 01:49-40 Hi Utter 01:49-41 Hi Derek 01:52-48 ~ Schroeswald has left the chat ~ 01:53-31 ~ Schroeswald has joined the chat ~ 01:55-39 ~ Schroeswald has left the chat ~ 01:56-08 ~ Schroeswald has joined the chat ~ 01:57-09 Hi? 02:00-12 Hi 02:00-18 gtg 02:00-19 why am I Derek? 02:00-23 lol 02:00-25 Because u know everything 02:00-32 k bye lol 02:01-02 ~ Truest Believer has left the chat ~ 02:01-21 bye 02:13-49 ~ Matheus1234zx has joined the chat ~ 02:13-53 hi 02:13-57 yooooooooooooooooo 02:14-22 I will repeat what I've said before, photo editing is haaaaaaaard 02:14-29 Black Lightning's 3x12 and 3x13 02:14-32 Were amazing 02:14-35 A-ma-zing 02:15-17 I liked 313 but it had pacing problems 02:15-23 yeah but 02:15-28 the show has pacing problems 02:15-29 so 02:15-35 nothing out of the usual 02:15-36 more than usual 02:15-50 the episode was both rushed and meandering 02:16-05 S3 is by far the best season 02:16-16 It is as good as the first four episodes of the show 02:16-17 agreed 02:16-30 before all that Green Light bullshit took over 02:17-08 who is your favorite of the guests who have now been shoved onto Team Lightning? 02:17-20 Grace 02:17-24 and Brandon 02:17-27 aka 02:17-31 S4 new mains 02:17-34 You? 02:17-41 mine's probably T.C. (I know he's a costar but he's a guest) 02:17-58 I like everyone except Soldier Man a good deal though 02:18-11 I like Soldier Man 02:18-14 Grayle? 02:18-19 I can't remember his name 02:18-21 I think thats his name 02:18-27 But I couldn't care less for Erica 02:18-29 Also 02:18-31 I mean I don't dislike him 02:18-51 'Rose & Thorn' movie in development at HBO Max 02:18-53 I'm honestly quite shocked he isn't dead 02:18-59 Produced by Greg Berlanti 02:19-06 After this 02:19-33 I read 3 out of the 6 issues of the Rose & Thorn miniseries by Gail Simone 02:19-41 Plus, her one shot issue on N52 02:20-07 National Comics: Rose and Thorn 02:20-10 I love it 02:20-38 I'm developing a TV series for DCU based on these two stories 02:21-36 why does Berlanti keep making DC shows for platforms I don't have 02:21-50 oh no it is a movie 02:22-14 He's working on a bunch of movies about D-list characters apparently 02:22-28 You should read Rose & Thorn's comics tho 02:22-37 They are pretty good 02:23-32 https://readcomiconline.to/Comic/Rose-and-Thorn 02:23-34 thats cool, I'll check it out if I can 02:24-23 https://readcomiconline.to/Comic/National-Comics-2012/Issue-Rose-and-Thorn?id=117175 02:24-26 he's gonna make a movie from one of my favorite shows 02:24-26 Note that 02:24-33 Which show? 02:24-34 and by shows I mean musical 02:24-43 Be More Chill 02:26-01 Note that the one-shot focuses on Rose Canton, the classic, golden age Rose & Thorn, while the miniseries focuses on Roslyn Lynne "Rose" Forrest, the second Thorn 02:26-08 I'll adapt the stories on DCU 02:26-25 By making Forrest Rose Canton's mother 02:28-17 k 02:35-24 Legends continues to be completely bonkers, apparently next episode has Marie Antoinette played by Courtney Ford 02:35-45 what? 02:36-11 exactly 02:36-38 and I'm now worried about the chances of Mick staying on the Waverider 02:36-52 why? 02:38-02 its nothing certain, but he seems to have found a lovely normal lady who he actually cares about, is still alive in the present, and ditched the Legends to sleep with 02:38-33 who is her? 02:38-42 some lady 02:39-08 I think her name is Ally or something 02:39-38 https://thegww.com/exclusive-in-the-dark-season-3-moving-to-streaming-as-part-of-cwtv-expansion/ 02:40-08 I knew the cw was getting web exclusives ! 02:40-51 The GWW has learned that The CW is plotting the expansion of their CWTV streaming service in the next two years. The CW is planning on moving several of their network originals to their streaming service, making them streaming exclusives. As of right now, the titles of the streaming exclusive shows are being kept under wraps, with the exception of one. We have discovered that ‘In the Dark’ will become a CWTV streaming exclusive for its third season. 02:41-02 As of right now, the titles of the streaming exclusive shows are being kept under wraps 02:41-27 I'll guess at least one Arrowverse show will be on it 02:42-07 a couple of the pilots will be put on it probably 02:42-20 yeah 02:42-59 so that might be where LL&LB or L&C will go 02:43-00 I think at least four shows are moving to it 02:43-09 Not sure which ones tho 02:43-18 Maybe Katy Keene? 02:43-37 Dynasty? 02:43-43 yep 02:43-45 for sure 02:44-38 maybe one of the summer shows? 02:45-15 and probably something that would actually work as a headliner 02:46-26 so the Arrowverse one probably 02:46-41 the summer shows are weird tho 02:47-47 The 100 (since 2014) All American (since 2018) Batwoman (since 2019) Black Lightning (since 2018) Charmed (since 2018) Dynasty (since 2017) The Flash (since 2014) In the Dark (since 2019) Katy Keene (since 2020) Legacies (since 2018) Legends of Tomorrow (since 2016) Nancy Drew (since 2019) Riverdale (since 2017) Roswell, New Mexico (since 2019) Supergirl (since 2016) Supernatural (since 2006) 02:47-49 does anyone like any of them? 02:49-30 I'll say that Charmed and Nancy Drew might be moved there 02:51-36 Batwoman 02:51-36 Black Lightning 02:51-36 The Flash 02:51-36 Katy Keene 02:51-36 Legends of Tomorrow 02:51-36 Nancy Drew 02:51-36 Riverdale 02:51-36 Supergirl 02:51-36 02:51-36 Don't watch 02:51-36 The 100 02:51-36 All American 02:51-36 Charmed 02:51-36 Dynasty 02:51-36 In the Dark 02:51-36 Legacies 02:51-36 Roswell, New Mexico 02:51-36 Supernatural 02:51-47 I don't think Nancy Drew's moving tho 02:52-03 Just analyze the CW nights 02:52-17 Sunday: Supergirl and Batwoman 02:52-20 Female night 02:52-38 Monday: All American and Black Lightning 02:52-45 Black people-led shows night 02:52-54 Tuesday: The Flash and Legends 02:52-59 Superhero night 02:53-17 Wednesday: Riverdale and Nancy Drew 02:53-21 Mystery solving night 02:53-33 No idea on Thursday or Friday tho 02:53-35 brb 02:54-05 k 02:55-41 Charmed and Legacies will probably end up paired together as magic ladies 02:59-59 and then whats left is Roswell and Dynasty 03:00-05 and Katy Keene 03:02-47 back 03:03-10 Katy Keene and Dynasty 03:03-21 Rich ladies show 03:03-35 Roswell and Superman 03:03-38 Alien shows 03:03-54 I feel like we're getting really specific with these pairings 03:04-12 yeah lol 03:06-51 ~ Truest Believer has joined the chat ~ 03:06-58 Hi Bot, hi Matheus, hi Derek 03:07-03 hi 03:07-06 Brb again 03:07-11 of these AA, BL, Legends, and Roswell (apparently) are half seasons 03:07-12 Reality's back on TV 03:07-48 My computer will die soon 03:07-52 k 03:07-54 and idk how "soon" it is with this pc 03:08-01 i'd say 40 minutes 03:13-17 ~ Schroeswald has left the chat ~ 03:13-23 ~ Schroeswald has joined the chat ~ 03:13-58 back 03:19-18 almost caught up with all my tv shows 03:19-24 yay 03:19-34 I'm still behind 03:19-40 I mean 03:21-02 (cake) 03:21-31 no cake emoji :( 03:23-01 (pants 03:23-09 (pants) 03:26-39 https://twitter.com/iatemuggles/status/1227655034147688448 03:27-03 twitter doesn't work on pc 03:27-07 what's it? 03:27-59 a video 03:28-12 editing a Where's Waldo book to remove Waldo, and then putting it back on the shelf 03:29-07 xd 03:29-12 lol 03:29-18 lol 03:29-41 labelled as Pure Chaotic Evil 03:29-52 the books are called Where's Wally here 03:30-05 thats weird 03:30-25 Where's Wally? (called Where's Waldo? in North America) is a British series of children's puzzle books created by English illustrator Martin Handford. 03:31-42 I prefer Waldo 03:32-31 this commercial is confuzzling me, why did the star of the Unicorn break into two ladies house to watch his show with them? 03:32-53 what the hell? lmao 03:33-39 I guess they religiously watch it but still 03:37-56 Switching to mobile 03:38-12 ~ Truest Believer has left the chat ~ 03:40-10 ~ Truest Believer has joined the chat ~ 03:40-57 I'm kinda tired 03:41-10 then sleep 03:41-17 Of Marvel adapting literally everything 03:41-25 Like Excalibur 03:41-26 oh 03:41-29 lol 03:41-29 Uh 03:41-34 Is it a bad thing? 03:41-34 Agents of Atlas now 03:41-35 I mean 03:41-36 Lol 03:41-45 It is an adaptation so 03:41-58 I want them to focus on some heroes 03:41-59 I'd rather see things being adaptated 03:42-03 Until the next saga 03:42-16 then creating original stuff 03:42-22 I'm so tired of the Marvel formula 03:42-26 It is always the same movie 03:42-29 Over and over again 03:42-34 I'm not saying that 03:43-03 i'm saying that lol 03:43-07 Things were amazing till She Hulk Ms Marvel and Moon knight 03:43-10 that is the first time I have ever heard someone saying they prefer adaptations to original things 03:43-20 I didn't say that 03:43-33 but Matheus did 03:43-44 of course I do. I mean 03:43-57 It doesn't have to be 100% equal to the OG material but yeah 03:44-08 Where? 03:44-09 Otherwise we could end up with another Arrow 03:44-26 Where characters only have the names of the comic book characters 03:44-33 but nothing to do with them 03:44-38 Felicity Smoak 03:44-42 Dinah Lance 03:44-50 Simon Lacroix 03:45-01 So I prefer adaptations 03:45-19 Even if it isn't 100% faithful 03:45-31 I hope they introduce F4 and X-Men 03:45-36 And then stop 03:45-59 Like focus on Loki, Wanda and the ones u alresdy have 03:46-07 by original things I thought you meant like some new property (like lets say Knives Out) 03:46-21 Now they Will introduce a group called Agents of Atlas 03:46-29 that's not how the business works. I mean, Tom Hiddleston is doing Marvel for 9 years now 03:46-37 He's not gonna do it forever 03:46-46 he can't do it forever 03:46-46 so they have to keep introducing new characters 03:46-47 I hopw he doesnt 03:46-53 because people will leave 03:46-54 I mean 03:46-57 Well actually 03:47-04 Look at Ellen Pompeo 03:47-07 and introducing well-liked characters from the comics is a good move 03:47-17 But not now 03:47-19 do you really think Benedict Cumberbatch, Tom Hiddleston, Chris Hemsworth, etc will do it forever? 03:47-21 TB 03:47-27 Loki already has a s2 03:47-27 Ellen Pompeo is doing a TV show 03:47-33 Loki doesn't have a S2 03:47-38 Loki possibly has a S2 03:47-42 It is not official 03:47-52 Grey's is literally all she's doing 03:47-53 normal shows don't last 21 years anyway 03:48-00 Then whats the point of the first season? 03:48-05 ? 03:48-08 I mean 03:48-18 while Tom Hiddleston literally joined a netflix show last week 03:48-19 U introduce a new loki 03:48-19 03:48-35 It will be connected to Doctor Strange 03:48-37 maybe you want to tell a nice one-off story 03:48-37 They said it 03:48-40 And send him off after s1 03:48-54 maybe you want him in something else 03:48-55 Maybe, idk 03:49-02 You don't have to keep a character going on forever 03:49-21 Benedict wasnt in Marvel that long tho 03:49-29 5 years 03:49-34 Yes but 03:49-43 1 movie left per contract 03:49-48 most tv shows don't make it 5 years 03:49-48 He didn't film that much 03:49-54 still 03:50-02 he only has one movie left 03:50-14 Marvel will obviously want to sign up for more 03:50-15 Dr2? 03:50-32 Ds2?* 03:50-55 yeah 03:50-56 yeah 03:50-59 If they had wrapped 03:51-08 Boseman only has one more movie too 03:51-14 Thor, Hulk and Hawkeye in Endgame 03:51-23 I wouldnt be complaining 03:51-54 Hiddleston, Bettany, Stan, Mackie and Olsen have multiple movies left 03:51-58 I just hope they dont ruin Florence Pugh 03:52-04 They are wrapping Hawkeye in Hawkeye 03:52-07 Of course they are 03:52-10 It is Marvel 03:52-20 They are always ruining fine actors 03:52-28 Like Scar 03:52-46 Imagine what she could have donee 03:52-54 During all those years 03:53-25 Only now she got her first Oscar nom 03:54-34 Ok so 03:54-39 Unpopular opinion time 03:54-39 But 03:54-43 Quality-wise 03:54-55 DC's movies are better than Marvel movies 03:55-02 I mean 03:55-08 The most recent DC movies 03:55-10 Wonder Woman 03:55-11 Aquaman 03:55-13 Shazam 03:55-15 Joker 03:55-18 Birds of Prey 03:56-16 Justice League was between WW and Aquaman 03:56-39 was there a live action Justice League besides the Arrowverse one? 03:56-43 Sorry I don't remember 03:56-44 yeah 03:56-55 /s 03:57-06 oh :p 03:58-40 I'm not going to say that those 5 aren't better than most of the Marvel movies (at least, the 3 I actually watched), but DC still made four very bad movies, and I don't trust all of their upcoming slate 03:58-59 four very bad movies? 03:59-04 Suicide Squad is very bad 03:59-10 Justice League is very bad 03:59-31 ~ Truest Believer has left the chat ~ 03:59-36 Batman v Superman is bad or ok not sure 03:59-44 But Man of Steel is really good 04:00-15 it hasn't generally been considered to be very good so I threw it into the bad pile 04:00-21 about those 5 movies 04:00-52 Joker and Birds of Prey are definitely among my top 5 favorite superhero movies 04:00-53 Batman vs Superman ruined Jesse Eisenberg as Lex Luthor, which was all my brain had ever wanted to think about at that point 04:01-05 Oh yeah they totally did 04:01-23 still pissed about that 04:01-25 wheeeee, I'm craaazy! 04:01-55 wheeeeee, you're crazy 04:02-18 and that means I'm Lex Luther 04:02-45 ~ Truest Believer has joined the chat ~ 04:02-50 wb 04:03-08 gtg, its getting late and I'm not quite certain I won't have school tomorrow 04:03-12 Who are y'all favorite Lex Luthor ever? 04:03-13 bye 04:03-18 Jon Cryer for me 04:03-19 I never left 04:03-26 Truest Believer has entered the Enchanted Forest. 04:03-26 04:03-30 I like the TV Lexes 04:03-32 Bye S 04:03-38 Hold up 04:03-45 Why wouldnt u have school. 04:03-47 ?" 04:03-49 ?* 04:03-50 Snow 04:04-01 Oh 04:04-14 I guess theres a Lot 04:04-37 @matheus, idk how chat in mobile works 04:04-46 Just went to instagram for a moment 04:04-49 You can't leave the browser app 04:04-56 pretty much 04:05-04 You can use as many tabs as you want 04:05-07 and since my town is so poor we don't actually have school buses for high school we cancel a lot 04:05-11 But never leave the browser app 04:05-12 Thats what i did 04:05-22 Oh 04:05-39 I can't leave the browser, I have to stay on the one tab 04:05-52 I think the same happens 04:05-52 leaving the tab for too long would usually kick me off 04:05-54 strike that first part 04:06-02 @Bot, THAT 04:06-05 @Utter, yep, it can also happen 04:06-09 3 months 04:06-11 14 days 04:06-13 5 hours 04:06-18 What? 04:06-20 my time watching TV 04:06-24 roughly 04:06-25 Uh 04:06-28 ~ Schroeswald has left the chat ~ 04:06-31 I want to reach 5 months 04:06-36 until the end of the year 04:06-42 Cool 04:06-55 I'm tired so i'll leave too i think 04:07-02 bye 04:07-05 Bye 04:07-25 Tomorrow 04:07-30 I'll 04:07-40 Begin Vikings 2 04:07-42 utter, can you leave your thoughts on the Rogers thing on the staff group? 04:07-45 cool 04:08-04 Watch Harley Quinn 04:08-12 And maybe Katy Keene 04:08-21 Cause i wanna laugh 04:08-31 Katy Keene is not that bad 04:08-33 Like 04:08-37 And riverdale has 4 seasons 04:08-39 Not as bad as Riverdale 04:08-46 And i dont like sabrina 04:08-50 So you'll probably not laugh 04:09-01 You know 04:09-27 My Brain mentalizes to do things i dont wanna do 04:09-35 For example 04:09-59 When its too hot at night I mentalize myself that it's cold 04:10-11 And i talk to myself 04:10-30 "Geez it's so cold!" as i sweat 04:11-12 And sometimes even wear warmer clothes 04:11-40 Because I'm feeling "too cold" 04:12-09 Do u understand? 04:12-20 It helps a lot actually 04:12-22 not really 04:12-31 are you high? 04:12-32 I mean 04:12-50 When its hot you need to think its cold 04:12-55 And viceversa 04:12-57 no 04:13-09 Yes it helps 04:13-20 #nope 04:13-35 TB 04:13-41 i'll ask again 04:13-41 I have experienced it 04:13-46 are you high? 04:13-55 How can a BOT experience life? 04:14-01 if your body temp is off, you need to correct that 04:14-13 No of course I'm not 04:14-37 i wish i was 04:15-01 me too 04:15-03 You wanna be a real boy 04:16-07 why would i want that 04:16-12 I think that speech could do well in Schroeswald's list of quotes 04:16-25 Because u said u wish u were? 04:16-40 high 04:16-43 not a real boy 04:16-50 Oh 04:16-55 does one need to be a real boy in order to get high? 04:17-07 I mean, yes 04:17-14 Robots cant get high 04:18-00 Sometimes I wonder if robots think or they are just programmed to answer 04:18-24 Thats my question for S tomorrow 04:18-35 Can someone remind me pls? 04:18-40 lol 04:18-46 the chat log can 04:18-54 Uh 04:19-00 Idk how to use it 04:19-02 Anyway 04:19-10 Remind me pls 04:20-11 I'm so dissapointed 04:20-24 The leakers all lied 04:20-39 about what? 04:20-53 And PS5 and Assassins Creed were not presented today 04:21-10 Lets wait for E3 then i guess 04:21-46 Fridays gonns be a big day 04:22-11 Cause I'll do a Vikings marathon 04:22-11 04:22-15 Hold up 04:22-23 Its Thursdsy! 04:22-40 I only have 48 to finish 807 04:22-45 Hours* 04:23-04 good luck 04:23-08 K bye for real 04:23-18 Check a YT channek called 04:23-23 Loepsie i think 04:23-59 She basically shows u how to Style ur hair as a 15th Century Queen 04:24-20 Or how to make a pointy fairy tale cloak 04:24-31 Well, bye for real lol 04:24-49 Bye Math and Bot/Utter 04:25-19 ~ Truest Believer has left the chat ~ 04:29-47 ~ Matheus1234zx has left the chat ~ 04:30-10 ~ Matheus1234zx has joined the chat ~ 04:30-13 Gtg too 04:30-16 Cya tomorrow 04:30-25 cya 04:30-46 ~ Matheus1234zx has left the chat ~